


Beta Needed

by DracaFireclaw



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracaFireclaw/pseuds/DracaFireclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a series I'm writing that needs a Beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta Needed

I have a series I'm writing that needs a Beta. The first story is set the Dark Angel verse while the second and third stories crosses over with the Supernatural verse. I may do a fourth story crossing over with White Collar, but only if the first three go over well.


End file.
